Mediator High School
by twilightislove26
Summary: When Father D sends Suze to a mediator school, who will she meet? None other than Paul Slater and Jesse De Silva! Come and see what she stumbles into at her new school. JxS.
1. Chapter 1

hey ya'll. my very first mediator fic. hope you like it! i may not update for a while at a time, but please its worth it. haha.

disclaimer: i do not own the mediator. much to my chagrin..

enjoy, darlings.

* * *

When Father Dom said 'mediator school' I about passed out right then and there. There's a school for kids who 'see dead people'? Wow. Just wow.

"But, Father D, I like it here. I have actually made friends," I explained to the elder priest.

"Susannah, you don't understand. I think you need to branch out. Learn new techniques," he persuaded, obviously referring to my tendency to kick some ghost butt.

"Last time I checked, my technique worked out just fine," I retorted. No way am I leaving beautiful Carmel-By-The-Sea for freaking Minnesota where this mysterious 'mediator school' was located. Apparently the name for it was 'Ronald Reagan High'. When I questioned the name, Father D explained that he was the only president proved to be a mediator. No wonder I liked him so much, I thought.

"Oh, Susannah," Father Dominic sighed. His blue eyes pleading with me the whole time. "You must. It will be a good experience. If it turns out to be as dreadful as you think, just call me and I will pick you up. Alright?"

So I said yes. I mean, can you blame me? His face was almost as impossible to turn down as Doc's. I mean, David's. That leaves me where I am now. Standing outside Ronald Reagan High. The first thing I noticed was how old the building was. Not that I was worried about any ghosts lurking around. It is a 'mediator school' after all.

"Susannah, you have to meet with a... " he paused to look down at a piece of paper. "A Paul Slater. He is supposed to show you around."

I nodded at him. Paul Slater. As I looked around all the students, I wondered how in the world I would find him. There had to be 100 kids out here. Little did I know how easy this task would prove to be.

JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS

"Paul Slater! You little douche bag!" I heard a shrill voice scream.

"Come on, baby," a male voice crooned. "It's not my fault. I was provoked and seduced by her!"

Assuming the man was Paul Slater, I could tell I was going to like this guy. Haha funny joke. He seemed like a womanizer. Oh, joy, I thought.

"Just leave me alone, asshole," she sobbed. What did he do? Jerk.

"Whatever," he muttered. I turned toward the noise, and I saw him. Damn. I thought he was going to be hot, considering my assumed status of his. I had to admit, though, he was gorgeous. His perfectly tennis-toned body had me drooling. Hestitantly, I looked up to meet his eyes. He smiled a breathtakingly cocky smile.

"You must be Susannah Simon," he announced, sticking out his large hand. I stared at it. After contemplating whether to blow him off and teach his cocky, yet handsome, ass a lesson, I reached out and took it. My hand tingled unusually. Lust, Simon. That's all. Lust...

"Yeah, but it's Suze. Not Susannah," I corrected. "So you're Paul Slater?" Apparently I had said his name with such disgust, his smile happened to faltere at my acknowledgement.

"Ahh, you've heard about me, have you?" he questioned with a mocking smile.

"Not so much heard _about_ you, but just plain _heard_ you. And her, " I said with a gesture to the weeping girl on our left. He tured to look, and I saw an emotion flicker through his blue(A/N: I couldn't remember his eye color so I just guessed haha if someone would like to tell me.. thank you!) eyes.

"Well, it's not polite to assume, Suze," he pointed out with a smirk. "It only makes an ass out of--"

"--You and me. Yes. I'm aware of that saying, thanks." I replied with just the same amount of sarcasm. I folded my arms across my chest in an I-could-care-less-what-you-fucking-say-Slater way.

Then I heard a laugh. A deep laugh, so that when I heard it, it made my heart skip a beat. The laugh was like silk; It was smooth and perfect. When I whipped around to try and find the source, I heard an "Oh, shit" and running footsteps. The only thing I saw was a slightly glowing, brown hand disappear behind a door. What the hell?

* * *

so howd you like it? please please review. im not updating again until i get.. how bout 8 reviews? haha.

hello dear readers,  
how do you do?  
if you ask me, i think  
you should review.  
because, my friend, if you do,  
i will totally love you!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

disclaimer: i do not own mediator. there.

* * *

So, I went to investigate. I mean, can you blame me? I'm a mediator, for goodness sakes. I'm born curious.

I cautiously reached out to the door after telling Paul that I wanted to get settled, and I'd find him when I wanted a tour. Even though we both knew I wouldn't. So, I cracked the door and stuck one eye inside. It was pitch black. One eye can't do much. Opening the door fully, I was just quick enough to see the same glowing form disappear. I mean, come on! The ghosts I meet need to stop dematerializing every time I come around.

Frustrated, I left the room to try and find my way to the room I was supposed to be staying in. Looking around, I noticed that most of the kids here seemed normal. Key word: seemed. Underneath, however, we all knew exactly how different we are. I found my way to the office and I picked up my schedule and room assignment. All that time I had the feeling I was being watched. At first, I thought it was because I was new. You know, the whole 'oh my god look at the new girl' routine. But, surprisingly, I felt… all tingly at this gaze. I don't know who it belonged to, but it made me feel good. Yeah, creepy.

I continued walking around the campus till I found my building: Gandhi Hall. When I questioned the choice of name once again, I got the same response. Apparently, Gandhi was a mediator, too. How I was never told, I don't know.

I noticed a lot of bright colors on the walls as I walked to my room, 117. I'm guessing the people who decorated this place were trying to brighten everyone's day. You know, to try and get their minds away from the constant gray of the paranormal. I felt very odd in my black leather jacket.

I opened the door to my room and you could say I was surprised. I guess my roommate wasn't very happy with the psychedelic patterns of the walls outside. The room was very neutral. One of my first thoughts was whether I was living with a girl or a boy. When I noticed the very feminine undergarment, though, I knew. The walls were painted a light green that matched the color of perfectly grown grass. There were various posters hanging about, advertising bands I had never heard of before. One bed was extremely messy and had blue and green sheets strewn about. The other was empty. Assuming it was mine, I put my stuff on the floor and laid down. It was a very tiring day. I mean getting used to the time of California was hard, but now I have to change again. Oh, joy.

"And you," I heard a voice call, "Must be Susannah Simon."

"Suze," I replied with a sigh. I hated Susannah.

"Well, Suze, I am your new roommate," she exclaimed proudly. I would probably like her as much as I liked staying here. In Minnesota.

I turned around to see a tall-ish girl with a little extra hanging on her limbs if you know what I mean. But her face was very pretty. Her eyes were a bright blue and very soft, unlike Paul's who were somewhat cold and evil. I immediately felt bad for that thought that had passed through my mind not 15 seconds ago. She smiled a soft, comforting smile that was probably supposed to make me feel at ease. Not that it didn't, but I was just strangely uptight today.

"And your name is?" I asked her as she looked me over once. She raised her eyebrows as her eyes swept over my leather jacket and ripped jeans.

"Oh, right," she laughed. "I am Riley Davis. Some people call me RD for short, but you can call me Riley. You look like you might want to call me Riley."

And she was right. I usually don't like abbreviating people's names like that. I mean, I can shorten a name, you know 'nickname', but I can never call people letters. It just seems stupid.

"Okay," I smiled at her. "Riley, where do you go to get a bite to eat in this joint?"

She laughed as she told me that cafeteria was right down the pathway outside our building. I could tell I would like this girl. Walking to the cafeteria, I learned that she was witty and sarcastic. Just like me. All hope was not lost!

I also learned the gossip of the school. Apparently, Paul was the womanizer I assumed he was, and the girl he was fighting with was Veronica. She was head cheerleader and their relationship was on and off all the time. But it's not like I cared who he dated. I mean, come on. I don't at all. Not one bit.

Anyway, Riley told me that our classes usually consist of teachers who try and teach us techniques on mediating. I predicted that most teachers thought like Father Dom. They probably believed we had a gift. Which we don't.

"So, where are you from anyway, Simon?" Riley had accustomed to calling me by my last name.

"Well, I'm a born and raised New-Yorker, but my mother got remarried and relocated to Northern California," I explained. "Yourself?"

"I'm an Ohio girl[A/N: me too. hah. more people in books should be from Ohio!]. We had the wackiest weather," she noted, shaking her head. I laughed. I learned that she was very random, also.

Suddenly, I heard a blood-curdling shriek. My eyes widened so far I thought they would pop out of their sockets. Whipping around to find the source of this madness, I was just quick enough to see another glowing form disappear. My God, here we go again. Are the paranormal just trying to pull a practical joke? If so, it's not funny.

"Oh my God!" Riley screamed. "Was that a... a… a ghost?"

"Well, duh," I stated, "Obviously. It's not like you're new to this or anything."

"But... I have never seen one ghost on campus. Till just now," Riley said, in obvious disbelief.

"Maybe it just died. Maybe it's new," I contemplated my thoughts out loud.

"No way," Riley said, quick to shoot down my suggestion. "Ghosts just don't come and go freely here. The people who run this place are pretty uptight about that stuff."

I stared at her in complete confusion. I had no idea how they controlled which ghosts went where. Not that I'd want to know, because obviously it is too complicated for my comprehension.

"How bout we just go back to the room?" I suggested. "Maybe I can get the tour later?"

"Yeah, sure," Riley agreed, still not back to Planet Earth yet. I rolled my eyes and started back to the room.

Upon our arrival of the green as grass room, I felt a wave of fatigue rack my body. Then was when I knew I should get to bed. I said night to Riley and fell into my newly crisp bed (did I mention the maids?). As my thoughts drifted to sleep, I heard a soft whimper in the room. Groaning, I sat up to see what Riley was moaning about. I looked around and Riley's bed was empty. Interesting, I thought. Slowly, I stood up to see if Riley was maybe in the bathroom, or something. Instead, I found two very undead presences wrestling on my couch. You heard me, undead. Fun.

* * *

dont worry she meets jesse in the next chapterrrr.

stay gold,  
emily.

review :)


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i do not own the mediator series by meg cabot.

kinda short.. ill try and update again soon. very busyyyy.

* * *

"And how, Miss Simon," he wanted to know, "did you manage to break that window without throwing anything out of it?"

I rolled my eyes at this guy. Oh, he's the principal at this mediator school. As you probably figured out, he is so not as cool as Father Dom. And, he doesn't even have mediator superpowers. I already didn't like this guy.

"I already told you, Greg, that I broke it moving some stuff into my room," I explained. He is very difficult.

"At 3 in the morning?" he inquired.

"Yes, I am a very restless sleeper, you know," I replied. I'm beginning to get tired of this Q&A session we've got going on.

"Of course," he muttered, while eyeing me skeptically.

"Can I go now?" I asked. "I wouldn't want to be late on my first day, right Greg?"

"Enough with the Greg thing already, Miss Simon!" he screeched at me. Dang, he meant business. "You need to learn some respect." I was wondering why he wasn't a mediator himself. I mean, he is the principal of a mediator school. Maybe it's why he can't empathize with me and my mediator problems...

"Sorry. Can I go to class? If you didn't know, it's my first day, Sir," I was really getting ticked off now. He just needs to let loose. I mean, come on. Cut a girl some slack.

"Just go to class," he declared, obviously pissed to no end.

"Um, can I have a late pass?" I asked.

"Go!" I really just wanted him to know of the kind of night I've had. I got almost no sleep. All because of my supposed gift. Oh, wait. I almost forgot to share what happened last night. It was very fun. Catch the sarcasm? I hope so.

So, last night, as you know, I was awaken by some loud noises in my room. I went to go check out the scene, but as usual it was way more complicated than I expected. Turns out it wasn't Riley. It was two men. Fighting in what would be a deadly brawl, if they both weren't already dead. Yeah, you heard me, dead. You can imagine how surprising this must've been for me, right?

As I approached the two undead figures in my room, I noticed later on that either they didn't see me approaching, or they just wanted to take their anger out on someone else. Because some way, somehow, I ended up on the floor with a broken nose. How, you ask, can a ghost punch me? Shouldn't it just go right through me? Yes, it should. If I was normal. But, I'm a mediator. And we are not normal.

Getting back to the story, after the punch, a glowing form was hovering over me saying things like 'nombre de dios!' and other Spanish phrases I can't understand.

"What?" I mumbled. I lifted my eyes to see that only one of the ghosts was left in my room. And he had the most amazing abs I had ever seen. Looking into his face, I saw the deepest brown eyes and a very handsome face. Lucky me, I thought. But, he was also dressed like he was born in to the eighteenth century [AN: I can't remember which time period it was and I'm too lazy to go check]. Complete with the cowboy boots and all.

"Gosh, what did you do? My nose is broken and you aren't even helping," I whined to the ghost. Can you blame me for being a little rude? He did wake me up with his obnoxious fighting.

His perfect eyebrow arched and he said, "Excuse me? I was just trying to keep this ghost from slitting your throat. I'm sorry if I woke you." I noticed that he talked with a slight Spanish accent.

Slitting my throat? "Huh?"

"The ghost I was fighting was trying to kill you, and if I hadn't been here, you'd still be sleeping alright. You'd just never wake up," the brown, glowing ghost explained.

I sighed. This is too much for one night. "Well, thanks, amigo. I'm going to bed."

"Jesse," he sighed quietly.

"What?" This ghost needed help with his communication.

"My name is Jesse," he explained.

"Oh, well then, Jesse, I am Suze," I introduced.

"Short for something? Like Susan?" he inquired.

"Susannah," I sighed. "Now I am going to bed!" I got up and walked back to my bed, and I saw Riley looking at me like I was some sort of crazy person.

It was a fun night.

"Get to class, Miss Simon!" Greg ordered.

"I'm going, okay?" I snapped. Leaving the office, I had that sensation of being watched again. It was very strange. I looked around searching for the source, but most of everyone was already in class. I looked down at a piece of paper to see where I was supposed to go. 'Paranormal abuse' is what the class was called. Of course.

* * *

I found the room fast enough. But, what was keeping me from going in the classroom was that I just had this feeling that if I went in the classroom, something bad was going to happen. My mediator instincts were telling me to not go in that room. Why I went in any way is still a blur to me.

Upon entering the classroom, two things happened all at once. First, I heard a "Suze!" and a "Susannah!" Then, I was being knocked to the ground by a very large wooden bat. Being swung by a very undead ghost.

* * *

yay 3rd chapter. reviewwww[:

stay gold,  
emilyyy3


End file.
